parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandrill
The mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) is not only the largest monkey in the world, but it is also one of the most distinctive. It has an extremely striking face, with a red stripe down the nose and blue flanges framing it. The male has a much more colourful face than females and juveniles, with more prominent hair growth around the nostrils and huge canine teeth, measuring up to 6.5 cm long, which he exposes to threaten any rivals or predators. This amazing monkey has red fur patches above the eyes and a yellow mane-like beard, while the rest of its body is covered with thick olive green fur. Its underparts are grey, tinged with yellow, and its body is stocky, with a short tail and a brilliantly blue to purple coloured rump. Males are much larger than females, and more boldly coloured. With this spectacular appearance, the male mandrill declares its identity to other animals, as well as announcing his sex and virility to females. Roles * It played Scooter in WildlifeTales * It played Mung Daal in Chowder (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Porter in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gorilla Galactabeast in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy Gallery mandrill2.jpg Mandrill_LG.jpg Zutho3.png|The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) Mandrill (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg Mandrill (Blue Fang).jpg Dan'l_Baboon.jpg Fantasia 2000 Mandrills.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) SitBC Mandrills.png Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|The Lion King (1994) IMG 0604.JPG mandrill-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Makini.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Mandrill (My Gym Partner’s a Monkey).jpg Mandrills Gorillas and Ring Tailed Lemurs.png|Henry's Amazing Animals (1996-1999) Star_meets_Mandrill.png|Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015) 8BE2CDEE-9BB0-4F8F-BBA9-30C80D27FBAB.jpeg 23F9AE1D-8B68-4971-9ECE-881EEFD89A74.jpeg See Also * Gelada * Olive Baboon * Chacma Baboon * Yellow Baboon * Guinea Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Omnivores Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Mr. Magoo Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:The Legend Of Tarzan Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals